1. Field of the Invention
The present application relates to systems and methods for stabilizing outboard motors. In particular, the present application relates to systems and methods for stabilizing outboard motors during trailering of the boat and motor.
2. Description of Related Art
Boats and other such marine vehicles are known that include an outboard motor attached to the transom of the boat via a hydraulic tilt and trim system. Typically, when the boat is either being placed into the water, taken out of the water, in transit, or in storage, the motor is tilted forwardly. Conventionally, support devices referred to as “transom savers” are used to support the outboard motor in this position. Typical transom savers are attached to the trailer and to the outboard motor to prevent wear and damage to the boat transom while traveling on highways or during storage. Examples of conventional transom savers are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,331,431 to Estes, U.S. Pat. No. 4,828,186 to Weiss, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,842,239 to Kinsey et al. However, modern outboard motors are typically loaded onto the main hydraulic “tilt and trim” piston, and the transoms in modern boats are built to handle the weight and the torque from powerful 300 horsepower engines and rough water. Thus, prior support devices that required drilling and/or attachment hardware for attaching the transom saver support device to the trailer are unnecessary and inconvenient. However, it remains desirable to stabilize the outboard motor in order to prevent the outboard motor from excessively rocking and twisting during transit.
Hence, there is a need for a convenient stabilizing device that is designed for use with a wide range of modern steering systems and outboard motors of marine vehicles.